When an optical cable is disposed in a humid environment, moisture may penetrate the optical cable through one end thereof, thereby affecting the optical fibers inside the optical cable. Moreover, when the optical cable communicates in cooperation with the optical fibers in a vacuum environment, there is also a need to perform a sealing operation on a specific portion of the optical cable to prevent circulation of air through an interior space of the optical cable.